


In The Weeds

by Caradee



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Charles is a Teacher, Comics/Movie Crossover, Detectives, Emma is miserable, Erik hates children, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Mpreg, Shaw Being Evil, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caradee/pseuds/Caradee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Based off the Movie 'Kindergarten Cop' -</p><p>Erik Lehnsehrr must go undercover as a Kindergarten teacher in order to find the Ex-wife to Sebastian Shaw, the biggest arms dealer on the East Coast. The problem? He hates children, hates the small town he's stuck in, and hates hearing his partner whine constantly. The only bright spot is the attractive Charles Xavier who works with him and has a son in Erik's class. </p><p>But he can't let distractions get in the way, Shaw is on the trail of his Ex and Erik has to find the mystery woman before he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's unbeta'd everyone. I hope you all enjoy part one.

**Kindergarten Cop**

**Part 1**

* * *

**  
**  


 

The call came on a day Erik could describe as boring. The only thing he had accomplished all day was the pile of paper work for the latest drug bust that included a rich Russian who had been more then a little sun burned from his latest trip down to Mexico.  

 Then the phone on his desk erupted in a series of shill noises that were more then unpleasant to the ear. Good motivation for picking it up and ending the horrendous noise. Erik actually forgot that generally when noise came threw the phone- it wasn’t good.

 “This is MacTaggart. The Russian bought his way out of jail.” Said the brisk, straight to business, tone of Agent Moira MacTaggart. The CIA agent who had assisted on the job.

 Erik gritted his teeth, and only managed to get out an annoyed, “Wha-“ before she continued on.

 “And you wouldn’t believe who assisted him.”

 That got him to stop. A few ideas came to mind but only one stood out among them all. The only one who MacTaggart knew he would be interested in. But it had been six years since the last sighting, and just to be sure Erik asked, “Who?”

 “Sebastian Shaw.”

 The tip of his pen dug dig into the piece of paper in front of him. The ink spot growing bigger with the pressure. “Are you sure?”

 “Positive.” Moira assured, “we have video footage of the two of them at the airport.”

 “What the fuck would Shaw want with a Russian coke dealer?” he hissed, yanking his desk drawer open with a twitch of his fingers. There was a little too much power in his ability though as the entire drawer nearly came off its hinges. Moira talked as he searched for Azazel Rasputin’s file.

 “Apparently Azazel has some information Shaw is desperate to get to.” Moira paused, leaving for a dramatic effect before she admitted, “That’s why I called.”

 “What sort of information?” Erik huffed already coming up with a list of possibilities, “Is it a contact? An arms dealer? Shaw wants to get into the drug business now?” It wouldn’t surprise him, the cartel were becoming more and more of a presence state side and it seemed like all the big wig criminals were jumping on the band wagon.

 “Apparently Shaw is paying anyone who has information on his ex-’s where abouts.”

 Erik blinked, his mind fumbling to grasp the news. “I didn’t know Shaw was involved with someone.”

 “Its not really public news, the information on this girl is almost zilch. There isn’t even a name! All we know is it was a short marriage, only lasted about two months before she booked it out of there. With about 3 million dollars from Shaw’s bank account in her pocket.”

 “Shit,” Erik breathed. Marrying a man like Shaw took balls but stealing from him took a certain level of insanity.

 “It gets better,” Moira continued, “This all happened about six years ago. Shaw’s managed to keep it under wraps, doing his own illegal means of searching until recent news brought it to light that his Ex was pregnant when she left him. Now he’s throwing money at anyone with even a sniff on her.”

 He already saw where this was going, “We need to get to her first.”

 “Exactly. Now like I said we don’t have a lot to go on, Rasputin didn’t give anything up but we found a plane ticket in his pocket heading towards a Regional Airport in Stockwell Washington .”

 “Right, that would be the flight he was heading towards when we picked him up.”

 “Azazel has been looking for a way back in with Shaw for a while now according to our sources.”

 “Sources?”

 “Girl named Angel,  use to date him, she’s the one that tipped us to where he was to begin with, and according to her Azazel has been ranting about a business trip that would result in a big bonus.”

 “Okay, so odds are this girl is in Washington. What do you need me to do?”

 “Erik, look I know what bringing Shaw down means to you which is why I’m offering this opportunity. We need you and Emma to go to Stockwell and find this woman so we can bring her in for questioning. Odds are, if she stole money from Shaw, she knows a bit about his dealings. That’s evidence we could use to bring him down once and for all in court. The arrangements have already been made for a under cover operation.”

 Erik took one deep steady breath, “Moira, I’ll ask you again, what do you need me to do?”

 

\---

 

“Why do I always get the shaft in these situations.” Emma huffed as she shifted in her seat. She wasn’t necessarily dressed for travel in her high heels and revealing white top. She definitely wasn’t dressed for the ugly winter rain of Washington state. Being her partner for almost three years has made Erik almost immune to Emma Frosts’ fashion sense. She was a hard worker though, had been working on Sebastian Shaw’s case file almost as long Erik had. They were comrades with a common enemy.  Still the fact that they were working a sure-fire job to put the man in jail wasn’t enough to outweigh what they had to do. More specifically what Emma had to do.

 “Kids. Why did it have to be kids?” she continued to pout, staring at the case file in front of her with disdain.

 Erik shrugged his shoulders, “I do not envy you.” There was a reason they were both in their early thirties and lacking families. Actually a couple reasons, one being fear of commitment, the other being fear of family. The idea of settling down, white picket fence with a dog, a significant other and kids, he shivered, it was barely tolerable to be near other people’s families. The department’s Christmas party always ended up with him and Emma hugging the wall with their spiked drinks trying to ignore the small talk as much as possible. Moira was always active in trying to get them to meet at least someone’s spouse, but eventually Emma would say something catty or Erik a snide comment and she’d give up with a glare. It was almost a game now.

 This had to be Moira’s revenge. She knew what she was doing giving Emma the under cover job of a Kindergarden teacher. Interacting with sticky children and their haggard parents. The idea was laughable, it would be only a few hours before Emma pulled out her flask and left the little monsters to their own devices.

 “Like it’s not bad enough that we’re going to this piss poor town in the middle of the woods but I have to pretend to like it!” Emma narrowed her eyes on a woman and her young son as they passed and took their seats right behind them. She let out a sigh of relief when the child took his place behind Erik.

 “Well hopefully this won’t take long.” Erik said flatly opening his paperback and readying himself for the long flight cross country.

 “It’ll be like finding a needle in a pile of pine needles.” Emma rolled her eyes and finally reached for her files, carding threw them with the interest of someone looking threw a computer manual. “If this woman was involved with Shaw she must be going out of her mind as well. Going from high living to small town dealings.”

 “Maybe that’s why she left,” Erik suggested, but even he knew it was a long shot for an excuse. There was no way Shaw would marry a small town girl no matter how gorgeous she was. He was a man who picked partners based on what they could give him. The list of past partners generally included high level mutants, with lots of money and lots of connections. Generally, they were all dumb as a bag of bricks. Shaw probably learned from loosing 3 million dollars that a dumb partner was a smarter business investment overall.

 He concentrated on the novel in his hands as the engine roared to life. Not even a paragraph in and something jostled his chair. Once… twice… then a barrage of pounding feet attacked the back of his chair. He closed his eyes and turned to the look behind him.

 The small boy, a mutant judging by his little fangs and the fins protruding from the side of his neck, gave an innocent grin.

 Erik forced a small smile, “You know it’s rude to kick the chair in front of you.”

 The boy smiled and nodded, before slamming his feet against the back of Erik’s chair again. He reeled back for another kick when Erik caught the metal on the ends of the child’s shoe laces holding them back. The boy’s face fell as he straggled against the hold and then he began to giggle. Taking a sick sense of glee in fighting against the invisible hold on his shoe laces. Erik turned back to Emma and sighed, “I hate kids.”

 Emma raised a brow at him as she took out a bottle of pills and popped on in her mouth. “I would have never guessed,” She said dismissively, “Guess it’s a good thing MacTaggert made me the babysitter. Otherwise, you’d kill the little brats.”

 

\---

 

Of course fate is a cruel thing that has her eyes set on Erik, and making his life, a living hell.  First, Stockwell should be reexamined and given the proper name of – Hell. It was raining when they landed, raining as they checked into their hotel, and raining the next morning. Driving through the town revealed that the most popular place to get a drink would be the sports bar right next to their small hotel. The clerk was kind enough to tell them the closets movie theater and mall were a006E hour west, but when it wasn’t raining, which was never, the locals enjoyed boating at the lake. The only good thing Erik noted was Stockwell seemed relatively mutant friendly, judging from the clerk who easily passed threw walls as she ran in the back to retrieve their keys. The school they were assigned to was apparently one of the few human and mutant integrated schools. Washington and a few other states, New York including, passed the law only a few years ago.

 “Everyone in Washington is a liberal,” Emma said with a shrug, “Apparently even the back water country folk.”

 Then, as if the location wasn’t bad enough, Emma turned up sick on her first day ‘on the job.’

 “You’re faking it,” Erik declared, staring down at her form curled up on the small hotel bed. But even he had to admit, Emma wasn’t looking like her usual self. It was probably the first time he had ever seen her without her make up on. She looked haggard as she sniffed and glared at him from the lump of blankets.

 “Fuck you,” she sniffed, the last real indicator that she was not feeling like her usual sleek self. Emma would sew catty come back after come back before resorting to petty cuss words.

Erik rolled his eyes and grabbed the tie he’d placed on the desk. “Don’t worry about it, I got you covered. That’s what partners are for.”

Emma pulled herself straighter to give him the full force of her disbelieving stare. “You’re going to work with children. Do you think you’re up to that? And what about finding this woman. I was just going to read their dirty little minds, how are you going to get that information.”

“First of all, you’re sick, which means your telepathy wouldn’t be able to read their dirty little minds without probably planting a slew of bad habits in their sub conscious so don’t give me that.” Erik shook his head, “And second, do you really have such little faith in me.”

Emma’s resort was interrupted by a serious of ugly hacking coughs. Erik waited until she was finished and gathered her words, “These aren’t just a gaggle of six year olds Erik. This is mix of mutants and humans who don’t know how to keep their grubby hands, or wings, or teeth to themselves.”

Erik rolled his eyes, “Always a flare for the dramatic.”

Emma blinked, “Fine but don’t say I didn’t warn you. You have my number if you want back up, though I might be knocked out from the cold medicine.”

 

\---  
  


First things first, he met the principal of Stockwell Elementary school, who was nothing like Erik was expecting. Principal Howlet was on the short and scruffy side, and looked like his suit was two sizes two small. Erik found him outside the school smoking a cigar and looking ready to hit the bottle at seven in the morning. He had a firm grip when they shook hands and a no nonsense attitude that told Erik he was probably ex-military.

“I was expecting a woman,” Howlet admitted taking in Erik’s suit and lean figure.

“My partner wasn’t feeling well.”

“Ha so she pinned it on you. Well, sucks to be a sucka.” Howlet shook his head before throwing his finished cigar to the ground and stomping it out, “Alright let’s begin with a little disclaimer here. Your boss told me what’s what, and I understand you might be some big shot cop in the city but I will treat you the same way I treat my other teachers.”

“I wouldn’t expect it any other way.” Erik said. Logan arched a disbelieving eyebrow at him.

“These aren’t criminals you’re dealing with here, these are six year olds.” His lips quirked into a smile as he said, “They’re ten times worse.”

“I think I can handle a room full of children.” Erik shifted his hand and moved the metal he’d felt pulsing off Howlet. The metal wasn’t visible but it was definitely there as the smaller man’s entire body jerked forward. He’d met mutants whose entire skin could slither from normal flesh to solid steel. Howlet must be in that category.

The principals eyes widened in surprise for a second before he collected himself. A sharp, toothy smile that could compete against Erik’s own sliced across his face. “Cute. But rule number one is no powers outside of P.T.” Howlet ran his fingers threw his hair, “Come on then, let’s get started. I’ll give you the tour.”

 

\---

 

 The school was pristine, it looked like the product of old money. Either from a time when the town use to be bustling or maybe Shaw’s ex contributed to it for the sake of their child’s education. He’d have to ask Howlet about that later.

 Howlet’s tour was quick and painless. He glossed over the older kids classrooms, and eventually just fell into talking about incidents that had happened in certain areas. Apparently a first grader with wings tried to jump off the monkey bars on the playground, and a human child brought a packet of his father’s cigarettes to his third grade classroom. “Confiscated them of course,” Howlet said, “Still have them in my office in case of a bad day.”

 “Whelp here we are,” Howlet stopped in front of a normal looking door. He peered through the glass and smiled at something before turning back in Erik’s direction. “Hope you’re ready bub.” He said before pushing the door open.

 A wave of noise hit them as soon as the door was open. Erik followed the principal, straightening his suit before moving a step behind. As soon as he entered the room his eyes couldn’t decide what to take in first. The red head screaming on the floor, the furry blue mutant hiding under the table, or the girls giggling in the corner as one made multiples of herself.

 Howlet clapped his hands to get the kids attention. When it didn’t work he didn’t look at all surprised. Instead he sucked in a lung-full of air and barked, “Listen up!” The children froze, one literally floated in the same position he had jumped up into. All eyes fell on the two adults. Howlet smiled, “Alright kids, Ms. Little is on vacation. This is Mr. Lehnsehrr, he’ll be taking over until she gets back. Any question?”

 Crickets sang their silence and Howlet nudged Erik to say, “First time this bunch has had nothing to say. Alright,” he said louder, turning to the class, “You’re in capable hands.” One last toothy grin was spared before the door closed with an ominous slam.

 Erik opened his mouth to give his own self introduction when a piercing scream rang out quickly followed by tens more. The spell Howlet had put on the kids broke, they blurred into motion again. Screaming, running, and kicking. A truck flew past his head, Erik reached out to grab it in midair but the toy had no metal on it. Plastic, he was surrounded by plastic. Great.

 Something tugged on his sleeve and he looked down to see a girl with bright red hair and piercing green eyes which were full of worry. “Mr. Lens,” she murmured softly, “I need to use to potty.”

 “Oh,” Erik felt his face fall, his mind quickly tried to recall where Howlet said the restrooms were. He drew a blank. “Okay, Let me see…” he picked her up and started to the door before quickly thinking better of how close he was holding the girl and settled for just holding her hand.

 Closing the door behind him shut out the horrifically loud noise of the kindergarten class that he was still technically in charge of. It’s was blessing short lived as the girl next to him made a quiet whimper and brought him back to the issue at hand.

 “Mr. Lens…” She whined.

 “Right, where is the bathroom?” he looked for a sign of some sort, nothing. One long hallway to the left and one to the right. If he made the wrong decision…

 “You look like you could use some help.”

 The voice of an adult was a surprise, especially when Erik couldn’t find the speaker. He did a full circle before he saw the small head peeking out of a classroom. Floppy brown hair, a sincere smile. Erik was sure he was the only male adult in the entire building besides Howlet, but the man was clearly a teacher when he turned to the classroom he came from and said, “Class I’m stepping out for a moment. Fill out your biology charts and we’ll go other them when I come back.”

 He stepped out fully into the hallway, revealing a small stature and a frumpy blue sweater. The smile never left the man’s face as he quickly strolled up. Piercing blue eyes kept themselves glued on Erik before they slowly slid down to the girl clinging to his hands. “Jean, what’s wrong dear?” he asked the girl.

 “I need the potty.” 

“Well that can be easily resolved.” He turned to look at Erik and tilted his head, “You must be new.”

“New and a bit lost.” Erik answered honestly. 

“Luckily for you I know my way around the school. I’ll escort Jean here to the restroom. In the meantime,” his eyes slid to the door behind Erik and his face twisted into a comical wince, “I think you’re needed in the classroom.” His fingers brushed against Erik’s own as he took Jean’s hand. A strong sense of calm and reassurance brushed against Erik’s subconscious at the touch. Erik felt himself lean into the feeling, the same way a cat would a warm hand. The man flashed a smile at him before cooing reassuringly to the girl at his side. “Let’s get you to the restroom shall we?” 

Her head bobbed in eager agreement before they started down the hallway. Erik watched them go, feeling grounded in place before the burnet turned around to look at him again. Only then did he find the will to pick up his feet and march back into the room. 

The doors opened and Erik walked into his own personal hell.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again no Beta. Sorry for all the mistakes. I stayed up late trying to edit and I'm sure there is a lot I missed. I hope you enjoy all the same.

 

**Kindergarten Cop**

**Part 2**

* * *

 

“We’re going to play a game.” Erik announced once all of the children were back in the room and accounted for. He had hoped those words would catch the little monsters’ attention, but they continued screaming and running around the room like a pack of wild monkeys. Any area of the room they migrated to was instantly destroyed with thrown toys and broken pieces of furniture. One mutant left burn marks on the rug. Erik took a deep breath, reaching within himself for his police training before barking, “I said, We’re going to play a game.”

The room went still. Forty wide eyes stared at him, not with the sense of fear Erik was used to seeing, but in awe. “Sit down.” He said, and watched as they slowly planted their butts on the ground. Forming a circle around him. Pride swelled in his chest at the sight along with a sense of relief. Children weren’t that hard to manipulate, he didn’t need Emma or her telepathy. His plan would get the answers he wanted, and by the end of the week he’d have Shaw’s ex sitting pretty in the police station back in New York.

He eyed the children sitting on the ground, making sure their attention was solely focused on him. “Now, the game is called- Where my daddy works. You will tell me and the class what job your daddy has.” He nearly choked on the word daddy. He’d never used such words even when he was a child. His mother had always been mama and his father had always been sir.  

He pointed at the small girl who had asked to use the bathroom that morning. Her red hair and large green eyes made her stand out among the other kids and she was the only one whose name he remembered the soft looking teacher cooing. “Jean we’ll start with you.”

“My dad’s a dentist!” she answered with a bright smile.

Erik read the name of the next kid on his attendance list. Scott Summers’ dad was a banker. Bobby Drake’s dad worked at the deli in town. There was one doctor, a police officer, a marine biologist, another dentist, and a used car salesman.  More than half way down the list and no potential father figure that could be Shaw. “Warren Worthington,” he said with a heavy sigh.

A little blond boy with pure white angel wings stood up. He didn’t look too thrilled to be in front of the class and stayed quiet. Erik’s eyes narrowed on him, “Well… come on.”

“My dad is always gone. I’m not really sure what it is he does.” The boy answered reluctantly. His wings shifted lower on his back as he hunched over, clearly uncomfortable.

Erik stared at the boy, before taking pity on him and letting him sit back down. He marked the name with his pen. There was potential there. “Alright, last but not least. David Xavier,” he said moving to the final name on the list.

A little boy jumped up, his smile big as he stood as straight as possible. His hair was a mop of brown curls and his eyes twinkled with pride as he announced, “My dad is a teacher. He teaches the fifth graders here at this school and he’s a mutant like me.”

Erik’s brows arched at the statement. Remembering the bright eyed teacher who had come to his rescue that morning.  Could he be the child’s father? He shook his head remembering his mission. “Alright, that’s all. I’m done with you for now.”

The children blinked at him, so he scowled, “You heard me. You have the rest of the day to play or do whatever you do. I don’t care.”

“But what about story time?” One child asked looking distressed.

“It’ll have to wait until tomorrow.” Erik answered, he pulled out his phone, intending to call Emma and update her on the search. As soon as he pushed the dial button a scream broke out from the crowd of children. From the corner of his eye, Erik caught Scott Summers pulling on Jean’s hair. Bobby froze Scott’s shoe in retaliation, and a little human boy was being dared to stick his tongue against the ice. The other children spread out to their corners of the room in that instant, all yelling and cheering. The beginnings of a migraine pressed at the back of Erik’s head when Emma answered.

“Ello?” the word was barely a croak and Erik could hardly hear it over the screams.  

“You sound terrible.” He said.

“And it sounds like someone is being murdered behind you.” Emma snapped, but her usual cattiness had less teeth than usual.

Erik looked around the room, taking in the mess of toys that covered the ground by each second. “This is going to be harder than I thought.”

“No shit,” Emma huffed, “Do any of them look like the spawn of Satan?”

Gray eyes fell on Warren, who was flapping his beautiful white wings on top of the table to create a gust of wind. Children’s drawings flew off the table and danced around him while a human child clapped in amazement. “Funny you should say that…”

\---

It was a relief when school was dismissed. A complete and utter relief. The headache Erik had only grew as the day went on, and nearly tripled with just fifteen minutes to go before school was finished. He’d tried to order the kids to pick up their mess, and they had ignored him, continuing to play until the very last second. He’d tried to get them to line up before going outside, but that had been another disaster before he finally said, “fuck it,” and let them sprint down the hallway before any other classroom opened their doors.

Outside, he kept a watchful eye as they reconnected with their parents. Jean waved at him as she walked away with her mother, a pretty woman who Jean had clearly gotten her red hair from. Scott walked home with his older brother Alex, who’s name Erik had heard more than its fair share that day.

Amongst the mom’s wearing their sweat pants and extra-large shirts, Erik spotted one woman standing off the sidelines. Her arms were crossed over her chest, covering a silk blouse and expensive jewel necklace. The heels she wore gave two inches to her height, and her eyes were covered by thick sunglasses. She was the only mother who wore bright red lipstick and had perfectly curled hair while picking up her children. Then, Erik saw the flash of white wings by her legs, and realized she was Warren’s mother.

_Bingo._

There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that she was Sebastian Shaw’s ex, the woman stuck out like a sore thumb in a town like Stockwell. He moved to make contact before she got away when someone touched his shoulder.

Erik whirled around, eyes blazing in irritation.

The blue eyed teacher from earlier gave an apologetic smile. “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.”

His mind sputtered, trying to figure out the best way to recover. “You didn’t startle me,” he said, schooling his features into place and putting on the teacher costume once again, “I just thought you… might have been one of the children.”

The man laughed, “Were you trying to scare them away? I know a room full of six year olds must be difficult-“

“You have no idea…” Erik muttered coldly. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Warren and his mother getting into their car. He’d lost his chance.

“Daddy!” a small voice exclaimed before little David Xavier came bounding up. He threw his arms around the burnet man and gave Erik a beaming smile.

A fond smile formed on the man’s plush lips as he thoughtlessly carded his hands threw David’s dark curls, “Hello darling.”

Erik’s suspicion was confirmed, and the slightest trace of heat touched his face as he realized how foolish he’d sounded. “You’re Xavier’s father.”

“Charles Xavier,” the teacher introduced, hugging his son tightly in greeting, “Guess I have a better idea than you thought.” His voice was light and teasing, lighting up the man’s entire face.

“I’m sorry,” Erik apologized, “that was rude of me to say. I'm Erik... Erik Lehnsherr.”

“Really it’s no problem. Let’s both just be glad that you survived day one.” Charles said before looking down at his son who had been tugging anxiously on his sleeve. The boy’s blue eyes were the exact same shade of blue as his father’s. The two together nearly blinded Erik.

“Daddy, we had the best day today! Mr. Lehns let us do whatever we wanted!”

“He did?” Charles laughed, glancing up with raised brows. Erik shrugged back, “Well I guess that’s one way to run a classroom.”

“We played a game.” Erik found himself saying, determined to defend his teaching.

David nodded in agreement, forgetting to explain the game before rattling off any and all the information he’d retained for it. “Jean’s daddy is a dentist, and Scott’s is a banker. I told them about you, but everyone already knew so it wasn’t much of a surprise. And I didn’t slip with my powers once today.”

Erik’s attention perked at the mention of David’s mutation. The boy had said both he and his father were mutants, but while the other children had been burning toys and flying across the classroom David had sat quietly in the corner.

He didn’t miss the pride that filled Charles’ eyes at his son’s announcement, peeking Erik’s interest more. In the grand scheme of things, he shouldn’t care what mutation one little boy and his father had. The only child that Erik needed to concern himself with was Warren Worthington. But a real teacher would be concerned with the mutation of all the kids, he reasoned.

“If you don’t mind me asking David, what are your powers?”

David’s large eyes widened in glee at the question, before he turned to his father. Charles gave Erik a look that was thankful. The detective’s heart melted slightly under those eyes.

They had what could only be described as a moment.

Then, as with most moments, it was thoroughly ruined by the words of a six-year old. “Daddy and I are telepaths.”

Years of intense training and fieldwork in New York were the only things that helped Erik keep his smile in place. Mentally, all his thoughts came to a grinding, spark flying halt.

_Oh Shit._

\---

Emma was not amused when he barged into their hotel room. The door slamming behind him, and his thoughts sizzling. Erik barely noticed her, still in the same position on the bed. Her blonde hair was tangled mess and her face naked from the vast amount of make-up she usually caked on. “What’s got your panties all up in a twist?” she asked, voice still cracked from a sore throat. Only a slither of the old Emma came out when she tried to smile, “Were the kids mean to you on your first day?”

“There’s a telepath,” Erik snapped as his fingers tugged his tie away from his neck viciously, “There’s a telepath teaching at the school and his little telepath son is in class with me.”

“So?” Emma looked thoroughly disappointed at the answer, “You have the shields I taught you. There shouldn’t be a problem keeping those backwater mutants out of your head.” She watched as he nearly tugged the buttons off his shirt and refused to snap back at her. Slowly her smile returned, “There’s something else you’re not telling me Erik,”

“Emma don’t,” his warning was too late. After dealing with the children all day and then meeting Charles Xavier, his mind was fried. He was an open book at the moment, and Emma peeked at his memories of the day.

The laugh that rang out of her sounded like a dying cat, but for once Emma was too amused to care. “Oh god Erik, you’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Shut up,” he snapped, the bedside lamps quivered under his voice. “This isn’t something to joke about Emma. I had my guard down all day, what if they know. What if they decide to go skipping around in my head and find out?”

The humor left Emma’s eyes as she gave him a very level, very serious look. “Erik,” she started, “Despite what you might want to believe not every telepath goes digging around in people’s minds for shits and giggles, especially a kindergarten teacher. What you think that kid wants to find out the answers on his color quiz?”

Erik frowned, “That’s not what I’m afraid he’ll find out.”

“The kid is cute, I’ll give you that. He’s dad isn’t half bad either, but you’re too worried about this. Your shields will hold up against a six year old,” she assured him, “and you need to remember why we’re here.”

Erik took a deep breath, his agitation slowly ebbing away. He had to admit, Emma had a point. He’s mental shields had stood against some of New York’s toughest, they could handle a boy and small town father. Slowly he nodded, and Emma looked reassured. “Good, now what’s the status on this angel kid?”

“Warren,” he corrected her, “and I saw his mother today. Didn’t get to talk to her, but she seems like our target. I’m going to keep my eye on her. Now,” Erik snapped as he marched over to the bed Emma was sprawled upon like a morose house cat. He picked up her hot hand and touched it to his temple, “Before you fall into a drug induced sleep, get rid of this fucking migraine I’ve had all done.”

\---

The next day Erik’s migraine is back in record time. The children were bouncing off the walls in some hyper excited state he didn’t even know existed. They didn’t even stop when he barked at them not to run indoors. Howlett provided him with a list of activities their old teacher had supplied. Snack time, lunch time, story time, so much time was put aside for children. It was almost like being back at Police Academy, everything they did was a strictly kept schedule. A schedule Erik had ruined by letting them run around first thing in the morning. Howlett must have known this would happen. He quietly curse the principal’s name as he continued to scan the list, and then he saw it.

Nap Time.

“Alright,” he stood up and clapped his hands loudly. The noise just barely rose over that of the screaming children. Erik tried again, putting the teacher aside and letting his true self come out as he snapped, “Listen up!”

A dozen heads snapped up to look at him, all blinking large innocent eyes. He wasn’t fooled one minute. Giving them a sharp edged smile Erik announced, “Its nap time.”

“No it’s not,” Scott Summers said, “We haven’t had our snack yet.”

“I’m hungry,” A chubby human whined at the mention of snacks.

Erik sighed, “Snack time is after you take your nap.”

“But it’s still mooooorning!”another child cried.

“I wanna go outside!” Bobby Blake proclaimed, and as soon as the words “outside” were uttered half the class decided they wanted to go as well.

Erik gritted his teeth, a plan beginning to form. “Alright, you want to go outside? We’ll go outside. _Everyone line up_!”

The children smiled as they scrambled to the front door, waiting in a massive gaggle. “No,” Erik snapped, “If we’re going to go outside you are going to be in two lines. One for boys and one for girls.” Small heads turned to one another, but slowly they moved into place. Soon there were two lines, the boy line was slightly longer than the girl’s, but it would do. “Now,” Erik continued, pleased with the progress, “Shortest to tallest, be fast or you won’t be able to go outside.”

He watched them scurry once again, slowly their voices grew with excitement. Two boys started to argue about who was taller, as the other children jabbered away. Grey eyes narrowed, “No talking. These lines are not moving until everyone is in place and quiet.”

A few glares were sent his way, but Erik smiled and crossed his arms, waiting. Eventually they calmed down, and the lines looked as neat as possible.

It was a miracle. He’d found his leverage over the little brats. But they weren’t done yet, “Alright, we’re going to go down to the playground. If anyone utters a peep this line marches back here and we’ll have to start all over again. Understood?”

The heads bubbled in agreement and Erik opened the door. They didn’t even make it down the hallway when Scott Summers pinched Jean Grey’s arm and she began to cry. The second attempt made it a little farther before a little human girl made a noise with her shoe and everyone giggled. By the fifth time, they made it down to the playground without a single noise. The children looked like their spirits had been broken and Erik had a spring to his step when they walked into the warm sunlight.

“Alright alright,” he sighed, deciding to show them mercy, “Go run around.”

A cheer rang out and the lines disintegrated. The children swarmed the playground like a plague. Erik took in the giant metal contraption with a tilted smile. Outside it was easier to take in each of the children individually. The room was too much of a chaotic mess, and too small when there were kids teleporting from one end to another in less time than it took to blink. On the playground, Warren had room to spread his wings and actually fly. Bobby made snow balls with a human boy, and Kitty Pryde bested the other children in a game of tag. The harmony between the human and mutant children was a strangely calming sight.

Erik remembered his own childhood in a mutant only school on the east side of New York. Back then, the mutant schools were poorly funded institutes that were used to keep gifted children off the streets. Built into their education were trite programs about the importance of registration and jobs that were perfect for mutations. Mutant children didn’t grow up thinking they could be police officers, or doctors. They were told to be construction workers or nannies.

One of the children broke away from the group and started moving his way. David Xavier was dressed in a warm looking sweater and khakis, his hair was tussled from the wind when he stopped in front of Erik. His smile was sheepish instead of its usual beaming confidence. A few other children trailed behind him, “Mr. Lehns,” he said, “Would you like to play with us?”

 _Play?_ Erik frowned as human boy asked, “Mr. Lehns are you a mutant?”

“Um... Yes.”

“What are your powers?” A girl squeaked.

“Can we see it? Is it dangerous?” another asked.

He eyed the massive metal construction in front of him, and slowly an idea formed. “Alright, I can show you.”

His powers moved the legs of the play set easily, making them come to life as they wiggled to life. The children squealed in delight as it moved. The horde of small children moved out of the way as Erik made the metal move towards them. It looked like a giant spider, mixed and matched together by mangled parts, but the look on his class’s face told him that they adored it.

All the children stopped what they were doing to play keep away from the “monster” as Erik controlled it like a delicate puppet. Moving one front leg then one back leg as it chased after them. A few kids he scooped up by morphing the tin slide and giving them a personal ride. After that all the children swarmed to get on it.

Over the years Erik had become complacent with his powers. Only using them for the most minimal tasks, and for work. He’d forgotten the awe that came when he used his powers, not just for himself but the surprise that came to other people. The kids were fascinated by it.

After twenty minutes the kids were exhausted. Erik settled the play set back where he’d originally picked it up; after adding a few minor tweaks. Curving one of the slides and adding a new tunnel, before calling his kindergarteners to line up.

Back in the classroom, not one soul complained about Nap Time.

\---

The quiet click of the door snapped Erik’s attention away from his book and his still pulsing migraine. He looked up and saw the familiar mop of brown hair as Charles poked his head in. The children were scattered all across the floor on their nap mats, all deep in sleep.

Erik motioned his head, inviting Charles in. The other teacher quietly tip toed around the sleeping bodies, stopping only for a moment to bend down next to David and stroke his son’s head lovingly. The sight was sickeningly adorable, but Erik couldn’t take his eyes away from it. Finally, Charles took rocking chair next to Erik, they were two of the only adult sized chairs in the room. A sigh of relief escaped the father as he made it without awaking any of kids. “The room’s a bloody minefield.” He joked, before settling into the chair, “I just came to check and see how you were doing.”

“Did Howlet send you?” Erik asked with pursed lips.

Charles laughed, “No. Actually Principle Howlet told me leave you to the wolves for a little bit longer.” His eyes slide off Erik and across the quiet room, “but you seem to have everything completely under control here.”

“Completely,” Erik agreed.

A somewhat guilty look crossed over Charles’ face as he shrugged his shoulders, “Can I be frank with you  Mr.Lehnsehrr?” he asked, “When I first met you you didn’t strike me as a man who enjoyed being with children, much less teach them.”

“Well I hope that opinion has changed…”

“Oh it has, much to my relief. I’m afraid I get a little protective of the children here and when a new teacher comes by… Well, I have to put my fears to rest.”

Erik frowned, “So you weren’t really coming to my rescue yesterday? You were just trying to scope me out.”

A polite laugh escaped Charles as he nodded, “You caught me, and I’m sorry about that. But today I saw you take the kids outside, and I have to admit I was impressed.” His lips curled into a genuine smile, “It’s not everyone who can make twenty mutant and human children march down a hallway.”

“Well it took five tries,” Admitted Erik as he tried to fight down a blush. He did not blush at compliments.

“And your power…” Charles said; his voice faded just slightly before he managed to compose himself again. “Erik, that was a great thing you did today.”

“I get the feeling you don’t admit to being wrong often.” Teased Erik, “Being a telepath and all.”

A somber expression pulled at Charles’ features. The light in his eyes died quickly, “Oh no, I’ve definitely been wrong before. Especially when it comes to judging personalities. I’m afraid I’m just rubbish at it, and telepathy can’t solve all our problems.” He grew quiet, the change was an unnerving experience for Erik who’d seen the man be nothing but talkative since their meeting. Slowly Charles composed himself, he forced his smile back into place and pushed the conversation forward, “And you, If I may say so, have very good mental shields in place. Who taught you that?”

Lying was something Erik liked to think he was naturally good at. Still, when lying to a telepath, he had to swallow an initial rise of panic. “My… sister is a telepath. She works in New York as a Detective, guess the job makes her paranoid. She taught me a few things.”

A real smile filtered back onto Charles’ face, “Well apparently she didn’t teach you how to shield a common migraine.” Charles lifted his fingers to his forehead and gave them a suggestive wiggle, “I can help with that.” Erik hesitated for a moment, but Charles didn’t budge. His blue eyes softened as he explained, “I’m afraid it’ll leak off on to David, and I know it must be uncomfortable, so please.”

Checking his mental shields one last time, Erik nodded. Charles’ lips twitched before he touched his fingers against his forehead. It was a sign the detective recognized, something telepaths did to make people feel more at ease around them. Emma never gave away when she used her telepathy. It was a invisible threat that hung whereever she went and she liked it that way. Needed it that way.

Slowly the migraine edged away. Smoothed down with a soft feeling that made Erik’s nerves shudder. It was close to the same feeling he had when he first laid eyes on Charles. He couldn’t suppress the sigh of relief as the headache disappeared out of existence. Charles dropped his fingers, and they sat quiet for a moment, staring at one another until Erik could work his mouth enough to say, “Thank you.”

“Not a problem. You know my sister is a mutant also, though I haven’t seen her in years.”

“And why is that?” Erik asked, surprised by the honest interest that pinched him.

Charles shrugged, “She travels a lot. And having a child tends to tie you down to one spot.”

“Being tied down here doesn’t seem so bad.” The teacher in Erik said, only the teacher.

Charles looked at him, the barest hint of strain touching his eyes. “No, it doesn’t.”

\---

At the end of the day, Erik refused to let the kids out until they lined up. To his surprise they didn’t scream or fight back. All twenty lined up in two lines, boys and girls, from shortest to tallest. He smiled and lead the kids outside.

He noticed the crowd of parents waiting outside was bigger than usual. The eyes of every single mother in the crowd watched him carefully as he released the children back to their parents. On the first day there had been suspicion in their eyes, now, Erik noticed... lust.

_For him?_

He tried to step out of their line of sight, moving to the other side of the field where Charles was releasing the fifth graders, David clinging on to his pant leg. At Erik’s approach Charles’ face brightened, he seemed to be holding back his own laughter , “Mr. Lehnsehrr you sure make an impression on Stockwell’s housewives.”

“I don’t get it,” Erik said, trying to keep his voice to a low whisper, “What do they want?”

Charles dipped his head to hide a snicker into his hand. “They don’t want anything Erik. They’re intrigued by you. It’s not everyday they see a handsome man with no wedding willingly interact with children.” The burnet head swiveled around for a second, looking for something as the smile stayed in place. “Logan will be jealous, it’s usually him they oogle.”

Along with northern sidewalk, Erik caught a glimpse of familiar curled hair and white wings. He couldn’t miss his chance again. Quickly he dismissed himself from Charles’ side and made his way towards the woman who side next to a sleek Lexon with Warren waiting impatiently beside her as she finished up on the phone.

As Erik approached, Warren took notice of him and perked up. He gave the boy a friendly smile in response. His mother continued on the phone for a solid two minutes before she even took notice of him. Then her glossy red lips parted as the lines of her face fell in surprise. “Celine, I’ll call you back.” she said before clicking the phone closed.

“Ms. Worthington, I wanted to introduce myself. I’m Erik Lehnsehrr, Warren’s new teacher,” Erik said giving what he hoped was a charming smile. In the past, he’d been told his smiles were terrifying. But so far no one in Stockwell had run away screaming, so he could only assume he was doing something right.

“Anita,” she replied, “Anita Worthington.” Long fingers pulled the sunglasses away from her face, revealing dark green eyes. Eyes that gave Erik a very long once over before settling on his face. “Nice to meet someone with style in this town.”

“If I could have a minute of your time-”

“Oh I’m sorry Mr. Lehnsherr, but Warren and I have to get home. He has his piano lesson in a half hour.” To Erik’s surprise, she really did look remorseful. Maybe Charles had a point. Anita reached into her purse and pulled out a business card. She took the liberty of putting it in the pocket of his polo.

Erik watched her shoo Warren in the car and peel away faster then was probably safe in a school zone. But he didn’t care. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind.

Anita Worthington was the target he'd been looking for.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, sorry it's unbeta'd (I did the best I could.)
> 
> A few things have been changed. Warren's father is originally named "Warren" since Warren Worthington "Angel" is actually the third. So the name has been changed to keep from confusion. Hope that doesn't bother anyone. Um... Enjoy?

 

**Kindergarten Cop**

**Part 3**

* * *

 

The Teacher Meet and Greet was upon them. Of course it was. Principal Howlet snuck into the classroom before the start of the day to tell him. The man reeked from his latest cigar break and he still wore the irritated look that Erik was sure never left his face.

“We bumped this up ahead of schedule because you’re here.” Howlet said shaking his head, “So don’t mess it up.”

“I won’t,” Erik answered shortly, “All I need is a few seconds with the parents.”

Howlet didn’t look convinced, “You got one pegged yet?”

“I do, not that I’m going to tell you which one.”

A slow smile curled across the Principal’s lips, “Hard to believe any of those women were involved with a crime lord." he shrugged, harsly looking concerned with the thought. "Show starts tonight at 5 o’clock. All you have to do is tell them how great their brats are and you’ll be done before you know it.”

As soon as Howlet left, Erik texted Emma the information. She was out of bed at least, but the cold was still wreaking havoc on her telepathy. His dreams had been edged in crystal and ice all night. She replied back with the same attitude Howlet had, ‘ _Don’t mess this up_.’

Erik frowned at the words, when had he ever messed up before?

\---

He had heard once, that small children were like dogs or maybe dogs were like small children. You could teach them to be obedient, and once dominance was established they would listen with no questions asked. But until that moment, they would test you every step of the way. The progress they had made the previous day, had only stayed in their small brains until the moment they went to sleep. Then it was like someone pressed the reset button.

Today, he needed to start over; assert his authority until there was no trace of rebellion in their little skulls. Not when Mr. Erik Lehnsherr was around.

The day started with a little boy, whose mutation Erik was sure resulted in him being an obese monster, eating Cassy Clark’s lunch. Erik could barely control his anger as he grasped the boy’s chubby shoulders and gave him a terrifying talking to. Then Scott Summers accidently burnt the end of Jean’s pony tail. That resulted in a sit down conversation with the boy about how you treat girls you like. Finally, a small human girl cried from a stomach ache. Deep in his heart, Erik was relieved at the easy fix as he escorted Missy Johnson down to the nurse.However, He couldn’t help but wonder if he could have carried Emma’s germs over to his classroom. With that thought came a startling amount of fretting, something he definitely did not do.

In the end, it wasn’t the worst day and order had been maintained. In his students’ shining bright eyes, Erik had seen that their respect was growing for him and that, surprisingly, made him feel proud.

He led the children back to their parents at the end of the day, and they squealed in excitement about bringing their parents for the meet and greet. Erik had nearly forgotten about his own excitement. Tonight he would have a personal conversation with Warren’s mother and then… case close. Back to New York where the trial for Sebastian Shaw would begin. His mouth nearly watered at the thought.

“No headache today?” Charles asked, coming over and patting Erik on the shoulder. He wore a usual blue wool sweater and brown slacks. He looked handsome. The cool air made his pale cheeks flushed with color and his usually tidy hair was stern about from the wind.

By his side, David hugged his pokemon backpack to his chest. The boy’s bright blue eyes were attentive as they glanced back and forth between the two men.

Erik sighed, “I think I’m getting use to the constant screams of kindergarteners.” And just when he was about to leave. He wouldn’t miss the noise, but he might miss growing devotion he’d notice the children acquire for him. His earlier excitement chilled at the thought.

“Hannah screams the loudest.” David added, looking at his father.

Wincing at the reminder, Erik nodded. The girl was human but he still wasn’t sure that her voice had some mutant gift that could shatter ear drums. “That she does.”  

Charles’ eyes danced with amusement for a second before sobering. The teacher dragged his bottom lip between his teeth and gave Erik a very big eyed look that instantly put the detective on alert. “I hate to bother you Erik, but can I ask a favor?” there was an apologetic grimace while his eyes had a pleading glimmer to them.The detective raised a brow, letting the other man continue, “Well it’s just, Ms. Kettle, when she taught Kindergarten, let me leave David in the room while I talked to the parents and…”

“Charles,” Erik cut him off quickly, “Of course I’ll watch David.”

“Well you don’t have to watch him,” Charles clarified, but his smile was one of relief as he explained, “He’ll occupy himself with the toys and his classmates. But he’ll have more fun there then in my room listening to me ramble on.”

“I like your room,” David peeped up, “There’s a turtle and lots of books!”

“Well maybe if I got two turtles our room would be cooler than your dad’s.” Erik grinned down at the child. David eagerly nodded in agreement, and a sincere laugh escaped Erik, “I’ll work on it.”

“Well we need to get home and change before the Meet and Greet.” Charles sighed, hands falling on David’s small shoulders as he steered the child away. “You’ll see Mr. Lehnsherr tonight darling.”

“I hope I’ll see you too,” Erik said, before he could stop himself. He watched as Charles froze, red lips twisting in confusion before stammering to an explanation, “I mean for the Meet and Greet. I expect all the parents to show up sometime during the night. No excuses Mr. Xavier.”

“No excuses,” Charles agreed giving Erik one more reason to be excited for the evening.

\---

Among the neatly stacked toys and miniature tables, Erik checked himself over for the hundredth time. His hands busied themselves by smoothing the casual magenta tie into place. A soft knock at the door alerted the presence of his first arrival, and with the time still being early he turned around fully expecting Charles to be standing in the doorway.

Not Emma.

His smile fell and his body relaxed, “What are you doing here?”

“I was finally able to drag myself out of bed, thought you’d be happy to get the help.” Her voice was still hoarse, and her skin looked pale but it was an improvement.

Erik pursed his lips and returned to his reflection, “I don’t mind, just don’t get any of the kids sick.”

Emma laughed, “Since when have you cared?”

“Since I became their teacher.”

“Their fake teacher,” Emma pointed out, “and soon we’ll be out of here. So what are you playing at?”

He tried to ignore the cold chill that the reminder hit him with. Erik reminded himself of Shaw, and Anita Worthington who was the key to locking him away. Instead a dozen young faces danced around his head along with a pair of startling pairs of blue eyes.

He quickly slammed the thoughts down, not even sparing them a second look. When he peered up, Emma wore a pleased smirk. “So the tin man does have a heart.”

Words that were unsavory for a Kindergarten teacher to utter, tumbled to the tip of Erik’s tongue. But a click of the door opening a second time filled the room, as Charles peeked in. “Hello? Oh there you are!” He smiled, but his eyes paused over Emma, taking her in with calculated suspicion. “I’m sorry did we interrupt?”

Erik gave his partner a look of warning, before composing himself. “No, everything is fine. My sister just dropped by for a surprise visit is all.”

David marched out from behind him, not giving any pause as he took in the room. “It’s so clean!” Erik gave the boy a brief smile, before turning back to his father. Charles seemed to relax at the explanation; his smile was back in place quickly. He looked sharp, dressed in a light brown suit with a easter blue button down under it. The outfit brought out his eyes, but Erik tried not to dwell on that.

“Oh yes, Erik mentioned you miss…”

“Emma,” her most charming smile in place Emma reached and exchanged a delicate handshake with Charles. She was a pro with playing the game, no matter what the title of the game was. New identity, field work, there was a reason Emma Frost was Erik’s partner and it was because she never missed a beat. “And my darling brother has told me about you as well Mr. Xavier.”

Charles’ eyes rounded, and he shot Erik an interested look that froze the detective on the spot. “Oh really…”

“Yes, he mentioned how you made him feel at home here. You know Stockwell is so different from where we’re from. I thought I would stop by and give him a little company but it turns out I’m hardly needed.”

“Don’t say that,” Charles, ever the gentleman, said, “Moving to a new place is always easier with family around.”

“Daddy knows, he’s moved around lots.” David nodded as he dumped his bookbag on the ground. Charles smiled and gently scolded his son not to mess up the room before the other parents could arrive. The six year old’s attention span was short lived as he suddenly got another idea. Pleading blue eyes turned their attention directly towards Erik as he asked, “Mr. Lehns can I show Daddy the room now? Please please!”

“Don’t you want to wait until your mother gets here David?” Erik asked, his brows knitting together.

Charles paled, “Oh… David’s mother… isn’t really in the picture right now.”

“Really?” Emma cooed, her eyes widening bigger then Erik had ever seen them, “Wow a single father in this day and age. That’s a refreshing change.”

“Not as much as a male Kindergarten teacher like your brother,” Charles answered, eager to change the subject away from himself. It was cleverly done, but not so much that Erik didn’t notice. “You should see the commotion he stirred with the housewives.”

Genuine interest lit up across Emma’s face, “Oh do tell.”

“David, why don’t you show your father around the room?” Erik interrupted quickly, “starting with the closet where you put your bags.”

David was quick to do as he was asked, tugging his father behind him towards the closet. Charles wore an impressed look as he began the tour.

Emma gave her partner a promising smile, “Well I guess I’ll take a look around this school of yours Erik. Charles it was an absolute pleasure meeting you.”

Charles’ head popped up from where David was showing him the small coat hooks, “Same Ms. Lehnsehrr, it was lovely being able to meet Erik’s family and a fellow telepath.”

Uh oh. Erik tensed at the mention, glancing at Emma out of the corner of his eye. She was still completely relaxed, despite her pale complexion and the slight nasal in her voice, she almost looked like she was enjoying herself. “We do have to watch out for one another. Don’t we?” She shrugged her shoulders and sent Erik one last look before calling, “Try not to break too many hearts tonight Erik!”

Erik couldn’t help but wonder if the two had had some sort of telepathic conversation without his knowledge, and if so… what about? He should be worrying if Charles tried to pry into Emma’s true identity. Into his true identity. But his heart only started racing at the thought of Emma telling Charles what he really thought of the man’s eyes. Or worse… that he was beginning to enjoy his new job.

“You two are very different,” Charles noted from across the classroom.

“We’re more alike than you think,” Erik replied. They had to be, that was how partners were.

“Dad I drew this today after snack time.” David said, pointing out a picture that was tacked to the wall. “There’s Me, and Jean, and Scott, and Mr. Lehns.”

“He’s frowning.” Charles noted, tilting his head as he examined the picture. Erik couldn’t help but slowly move so he could get a better look at the piece.

David giggled, “He’s always frowning.”

“Not always,” Charles’ voice said softly. He kept his eyes glued to the picture, a relief to Erik. But just like Charles said his lips straightened into something that wasn’t scowl. Maybe, just maybe, it was an actual smile.

\---

It was one of the biggest turnouts for the Meet and Greet ever, Howlet said. Erik barely noticed, he was busy the moment the first parents walked into the room. Throughout the entire night, he felt crowded. The mother’s swarmed him, the single mother’s practically clung to his arm. A few women who didn’t even have children in his class “accidentally” stumbled in, and all the while he tried to keep his eyes open for Anita Worthington.

During the day the class was busy with children playing and running around, now it had that same energy, only there were parents added to the mix. Mothers and Fathers eager to see the finger painting their child did at school, or their favorite toy. It was a different kind of chaos, and he had to adapt quickly.

Half way through the night, Anita walked in. The crowd seemed to part for her as soon as she strolled into the room. Warren was dressed smartly in a little suit, he looked mortified, with his wings tucked in close. His mother on the other hand, was the best dressed woman in the room,.

Erik quickly excused himself from Bobby’s parents and moved over to the new arrivals. “Ms. Worthington, a pleasure to meet you again.”

Her thin red lips curled at his approach. She practically batted her eyes up at him, “Mr. Lehnsherr so nice to see you again.”

“You look like you don’t know where to begin.”

“Well this is one of my first… School functions for Warren. Usually the nanny takes him to these sort of things, but he’s getting to the age where he needs his mother.”

Nanny? Erik cringed at the thought. He’d seen women like Anita before, how they used their money to get out of anything and everything. Even being a parent. His eyes scrolled down to Warren who looked like he’d rather be anywhere else but with his mother.

“Warren, why don’t you go to the play tables? David is there with some games. I need to talk to your mother for a moment.” He tried to put on his most sincere smile, and it seemed to work. Warren didn’t need much of an excuse to leave.

The woman sighed, “Oh Mr. Lehnsherr, what would you like to talk about?”

“I think we should go somewhere more private…”

“Oh Mr. Lehnsehrr!”

“What?” he saw her eyes flutter again and realized what was going on in her head, “No Mrs. Worthington I-“

“Anita!” Both turned at the new voice. A man dressed in a slick suit with platinum blonde hair pushed his way through the crowd. Anita’s hands immediately returned to her sides, “Rick, what are you doing here darling?”

“I got out of my meeting early. Might as well see if this school is living up to our expectations right?” the man gruffed.

Anita gave a nervous smile, “I told you I would be coming tonight.” She looked over, noticing Erik’s narrowed eyebrows for the first time. “Oh I’m sorry Mr. Lehnsherr, this is Warren’s father.”

Rick reached out and took his hand in a firm shake, “Rick Worthington. I run all the Worthington Pharmacies’ on the East coast.”

“And you’re… Warren’s father?” Erik asked numbly taking the man in closely. There wasn’t a doubt about it. He had Warren’s chin, his nose, his eyes. The father and son were nearly identical. Erik felt his world tilt for a second.

“Surprised because I’m not a mutant?” Rick laughed, a noise that rumbled out of chest, Hard and forced.

Erik pushed a smile forward, “I must admit, I am a bit shocked. Warren mentioned he didn’t see much of you.”

“Yes, well business has me away a lot. That’s why we moved out here to Stockwell you know. First we lived in New York then in Seattle. But I think the country life is better for Anita and the boy. Safer, don’t you agree?”

Erik nodded, “Well I should go talk to the other parents. It was good to meet you Mr. Worthington.” He shook the man’s hand again trying to keep the act alive. Anita was giving her husband a subtle glare, while Rick took in the room with a scrutinizing look.  “Really, You were nothing like I expected.”

\---

He felt like it was day one all over again. His skin ached and his mouth hurt from smiling so much. The room was a pleasant sight when it was completely empty. Erik didn’t even have the energy to care about the mess that had sprung up. Flyers stern on the floor, toys out of place, all of it could wait till tomorrow.

The exhaustion didn’t just plague him. Curled up on a bean bag was David Xavier, fast asleep. He looked like the most innocent child Erik had ever seen, it was hard to believe the powerful mutation he controlled, and at such a young age. When Erik had been a boy, his metalloknietic abilities didn’t appear until he was nearly nine. That had been hard enough, learning to control his abilities while trying to appease the adults who didn’t know the first thing about being a mutant.

His parents had been supportive for humans. That had been the only reason he’d managed to grow up with only a few scrapes and bruises. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that a father like Charles was providing the same kind of love and support for his son. Even if he was doing the work of two.

Thinking of the other man seemed to make him appear. Charles looked pleasantly tired as he entered the room with a warning knock. When his eyes settled on his sleeping child they grew incredibly soft. “How did the night go for you two?”

“As well as can be expected. Nothing caught on fire,” Erik pointed out.

“Oh? So Scott is staying out of mischief in front of his parents.Wish I could say the same about Alex.” Charles laughed as he came over and sat on the other side of David. His fingers brushed the boy’s feather light hair out of his face and soothed it back into place.

“And how was your class?” asked Erik, “please tell me it gets easier with age.”

“It does but they have different types of problems.” Charles hummed, his eyes couldn’t seem to decide if they wanted to engage with Erik or with his sleeping son. Erik decided to make the decision for him.

“Come on, I think it’s past someone’s bed time.”

Charles blinked, looking tired but happy before gently scooping David into his arms with an expert’s grace. Erik smiled watching as David remained fast asleep. “I’ll walk you to your car.”

“Erik,” Charles started, he looked unsure, like he didn’t know how to react to Erik’s sudden show of kindness. He finally settled for sincere, “Thank you,” that made Erik’s heart race. It was almost enough to make him forget what a disappointment the night had turned out to be.

“Don’t worry about it.”

\---

Outside was pitch black, a type of darkness Erik wasn’t use to with all the lights that illuminated New York. In the school parking lot there was just a lone street lamp and a few cars still scattered in their parking places. He walked Charles out, David not moving an inch in his father’s arms. His light brown curls blended in nicely with the brown of Charles’ suit.

“Thanks for watching him,” Charles said again, his voice was hushed to a sweet tempo as he tried not to stir the sleeping child.

Erik’s shoulders shrugged as he pocketed his hands. The temperature had dropped with the sun. “He’s a good kid.”

“He is extraordinary,” Charles beamed, it was a look only a father could have. “My miracle child.”

In that moment Erik couldn’t help but wonder if Charles was lonely. Raising a child by himself, trying to both provide and be a good father at the same time. He wondered what had happened to David’s mother. No woman in her right mind would just leave Charles and her son. Had she died?

“You’re thinking pretty hard about something,” the telepath noted as Erik opened the car door for him.

Erik quickly erased his features of any emotion, “Don’t read my mind.”

“I don’t have to read your mind Erik. You make a particularly brooding face when you’re thinking. Plus I feel the buzzing in the back of my head.” Charles hummed, satisfied when David was buckled into place. “It’s like the sound of an engine roaring to life, you don’t see the engine in a car but you know it’s working.”

“Good to know.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” blue eyes gave him a concerned look  that made Erik’s stomach drop.

“Not particularly.”

“Oh,” He could see Charles’ face fall under the fading lights, “I understand. I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“Goodnight Charles,” he muttered quickly before he thought better of the idea.

Those words caused the teacher to release his bottom lip, “You too,” he said climbing into the beat up Volkswagen.

Erik made his way to where his own car was parked, half way across the parking lot. As he got closer, he wasn’t surprised to see Emma sitting in the passenger’s seat. A white tissue was scrubbing at her nose while her face contorted between irritation and disgust. “You’ve been out here all night?” he asked as soon as the door opened. She didn’t jump, just turned and glared at him.

“Of course I was, while you were in there flirting with Xavier, I’ve been sitting here without any Dayquil.”

Rolling his eyes, Erik easily slide into the car. It was better not to comment on her accusation. That would only give Emma more reason to believe it true. “And whose fault is that?” he asked flatly.

“Don’t even start, I am not in the mood.” Emma sighed as they started towards the hotel, “So we’re back on square one huh?”

Erik’s hands clutched the steering wheel, turning his knuckles white. “You didn’t pick up anything while you were in there?”

“Besides the fact that all children are disgusting little monsters… no.” Emma shook her head; the frustration was plain to see on her face. “Whoever she is, she’s very good at hiding.”

“She might not even be here anymore,” Erik realized.

“Well even if she isn’t Shaw is still going to think she is. That greedy bastard will either lead us to her or do something stupid so we can take him in for questioning.” Emma twirled a flat piece of blonde hair between her thumb and forefinger, her lips pursed. “Either way, this trip just got a bit longer.”  


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again sorry it is still unbeta'd. If anyone would be willing to edit let me know. Thank you! Please read on and enjoy.

 

**Kindergarten Cop**

**Part 4**

* * *

 

Starting from square one again was going to be harder than Erik thought. He eyed the mothers picking up their children. All matched the perfect description of small town stay at home mom’s, and nearly all had wedding bands across their fingers. He’d tried talking to the few without, but the efforts were unfruitful.

He sighed, rubbing his fingers against the edge of his temples as he racked his brain for another clue. Emma was right, whoever this woman was she had the hiding skills of a chameleon. The fabric of his sweater pulled tightly against his skin. Grey eyes glanced down only to be met with sparkling blue.

“Mr. Lehns,” David greeted, “I have a question.”

Erik looked around, half expecting Charles to be by the boy’s side like always, but the fifth grade teacher was wrapped up talking to the mother of a gangly red haired boy. His attention quickly fell back onto David, “Yes?”

“Well Daddy wanted to ask you himself, but he’s too nervous. He didn’t think I could feel it, but I could.” He gave a beaming smile, showing a row of tiny white teeth, “Will you come over for dinner?”

Erik froze; his heart gave a pathetic knock against his chest before growing quiet. “I think… your father should be the one to ask me that.”

“He wants to,” David stated, “but he’s not going to.”

Erik gave the boy a skeptical look, “and why not?”

“Because he-“ David paused mid-sentence his eyes sliding off Erik and towards his father. A glazed looked edged his eyes, when Erik turned where Charles stood he saw the man making his way towards them.

“David,” Charles chided, he looked tired like they’d had this conversation often, “Why do I get the feeling you’re causing trouble for Mr. Lehnsherr?”

“I’m not,” David pouted cupping his hand to the side of his cheek. For a moment Erik wondered what he was doing until the small voice echoed in his head, ‘ _Please say yes…’_

Erik couldn’t help it; he jumped at the mental contact. It was rougher than the telepaths he’d met with in the past. Of course it was, the telepath was a six-year-old, the voice was louder than normal and left behind a ringing echo. His shields immediately went up, building upward and outward to keep the child out.

Charles looked just as startled, “David! You know what we’ve talked about.”

David sniffed, “But I thought Mr. Lehns _was_ a friend.”

Charles’ face flushed as he sent Erik an apologetic look, “He is darling, but we still have to get permission.” He brushed his hands across David’s face, slowly the boy’s features calmed down. He nodded in understanding, and gave his father a small murmur of apology.

“I’m sorry about that,” Charles turned back to Erik, looking sheepish, “he got away when I wasn’t looking.” By his side, David tugged eagerly at his father’s button-down. Charles shot him a warning look, “David, use your words.” Letting on that there wasn’t just physical tugging going into the plea.

David pouted, “Mr. Lehnsherr wants to say yes Daddy, but _you_ have to ask him.”

“Oh,” Charles’ eyes widened as he looked from his son back to Erik. He was no longer the cool and collected teacher that had always made an appearance. Like David said, his father was nervous. Erik felt himself smile. “Well I guess he already asked you, I’ve been meaning to thank you for watching him the other night and the only way I could think of was dinner.”

“At our house!” David added, “Daddy makes the best spaghetti.”

Erik felt his own nerves bubble to the surface. It sounded like Charles was asking him on a date, Charles and his incredibly smart son. But he was on a job, and no matter how one looked at it, it was never a smart idea to date while working. Especially when that was undercover.

 _Shaw_ , he reminded himself.

But then again, the small part of him that melted at the sight of David’s big eyes and Charles’ sweet smile argued the dinner could be used as a good recon mission. If anyone would know anything about Shaw’s mystery woman, it would be the telepath who worked with every mother in the whole town.

“I would love to come.” Both faces brightened at the words, a hint of pink touched Charles nose as he smiled.

“Here’s our address,” the teacher said writing down two lines and neatly slanted directions, “I hope spaghetti is okay, its David’s favorite. Oh, does Six O’clock work for you?”

“It’s perfect,” Erik answered, “I’ll see you then.”

\---

Erik couldn’t remember the last time he was nervous. He couldn’t remember his last date either… not that this was a date. It was a recon mission. Right, mission. Still, he couldn’t decide between a clean and pressed suit or the more casual look. The more casual look could make it easier for Charles to open up about any information he knew, but then again no one had ever denied him information when he wore his favorite suit.

“That’s right,” Emma drawled from the bed, “Woo him into submission.”

Erik glared at her and the magazine she hid behind. “Don’t be upset because I’m going out. You could go explore the town if you wanted. Woo your own man.”

“Oh yes,” he could hear the eye roll in her voice, “The lumber jack down the street is exactly my type, and then we can go to Wendy’s for an expensive date.” Her voice paused for a second before confirming, “Go with casual. You don’t want to overdo it.”

Erik nodded, throwing a black wool sweater over his head. It was an expensive piece of clothing that hugged his body in a snug but comfortable way. Emma nodded her approval, “plus he has a thing for sweaters, doesn’t he?”

“Shut up,” he answered grabbing his keys and the bottle of wine he’d picked up earlier. “And stay out of trouble.”

“Don’t worry,” Emma snuggled into the hotel comforter and raised her magazine, “I’ll just be here, finishing the latest season of Toddlers and Tiaras.”

Of course, when he walked outside it was raining. Erik clutched the address he’d written down close to his chest and sprinted to the car. In a town like Stockwell, there were two main streets that would pretty much guarantee getting you wherever you needed to go. He turned onto one, following Charles’ instructions and hoped for the best.

Slowly the light drizzle eased up, until there was nothing but the occasional droplet hitting his window. As the car moved along the streets, Erik couldn’t help but notice the houses getting bigger and bigger. The small duplexes near the hotel tripled in size as he drove through a nice neighborhood. Then the houses disappeared as the forests crept up. He glanced down at the directions again, just to be sure, and finally spotted the road they required him to turn off on.

It didn’t take long for Erik to find the house then. Just ahead was a large stone cabin, that looked enormous compared to the other houses, and much too big for just a single father and his son. He almost turned around, sure that he had picked the wrong house, when the door opened and David ran outside to wave at him.

Erik waved back, before turning off his car and stepping out. “You found us!” David called to him from the house’s porch, “I felt you when you arrived.”

“Did you now?” Erik asked, at the question he felt the a wave of warm emotions glaze over him. He’d felt Charles do the same thing in the past, but David’s touch was different. There was excitement and childish enthusiasm mixed in to the mental embrace.

Erik boarded up his personal secrets before pushing a sentence back towards the telepath. _‘You’re doing better.’_ Causing David to nearly jump with joy. The boy grabbed his hand as soon as he was within range and dragged him to the door. “Daddy’s making dinner right now.”

As soon as Erik stepped into the house the aroma of fresh tomato sauce and sausage assaulted his senses. He stopped to enjoy the fragrance and take in the Xavier home. The inside wasn’t at all what he imagined a man like Charles living in. High vaulted ceilings, extravagant lighting fixtures, and glass counter tops lined the house. The only thing that looked like it belonged to Charles was the elementary school notebooks and fifth grade text books stacked on any free surface. He spotted a biology book on top of the marble fireplace and a stack of biology papers on the coffee table. It was those view touches and the appearance of David’s toys scattered across the carpet that made the house looked lived in.

A pan clattered in the kitchen, before Charles’ voice called back, “Erik is that you?”

“I brought wine,” Erik answered as David led the way to the kitchen.

He spotted Charles surrounded by boiling pots and pans. A long wooden table in the connecting room was already set to host dinner. Charles’ face brightened as he took the bottle from Erik’s offering hand, “This is lovely Erik, thank you. One can’t have an Italian meal without wine.”

“Daddy can I have wine?” David asked.

Charles smiled, “Of course darling, but yours will be special.” He reached into the fridge and pulled out a glass of grape juice, placing it next to Erik bottle. David looked pleased, and Erik couldn’t help but be impressed with the ease Charles handled children.

“This is a nice house you have here.” Erik said, looking at the pristine kitchen.

Charles laughed, “Thanks but I can’t take the credit. It belongs to a family friend who’s letting us live here for half the rent. We really lucked out.” He whipped his hands and started cleaning off the counters.

“Can I help with anything?” Erik moved forward, quick to offer help if the other man needed it.

“Don’t be silly Erik, you’re the guest and dinner is almost done. “ Charles laughed as he stirred the sauce.

Erik leaned against the counter, finding it easy to relax around the teacher, “So were you this good with kids before or after you had one of your own?”

“I’m not sure. I’ve always _liked_ children.” Charles shrugged, “honestly I never thought I would have my own. David was a complete surprise. When I found out, I’ll admit I was terrified. But it’s gotten easier as time goes on.”

“Well you seem like a pro at it,” Erik said off handedly. The compliment got him a smile though as Charles plated their dinner.

Dinner with the Xavier’s was nice… more than nice, it was pleasant. David told his father what they had done in class, and Erik found himself adding his own comments along with the story. Charles, in return, told them that the class turtle had escaped for nearly three hours.

It was the definition of a domesticated household, and Erik nearly forgot why he’d agreed to come in the first place. With dinner conversation focused on school it was easy to shift over towards his own agenda.

“Is the dinner good Erik?” Charles asked as he took a bite out of his dinner.

“Daddy makes the best doesn’t he Mr. Lehns?” David asked, his mouth was red from splattered sauce even though his father had leaned over more than once to wipe it clean.

“It’s delicious,” Erik complimented, “I particularly like the sausage.”

The words left before he even realized what he was saying. Charles sputtered on his next bite, a loud heavy cough shook his body, and his face was clearly red. Erik’s own flushed in embarrassment, “I- I mean…”

“Daddy are you alright?”

Charles waved them both off, his cough quickly simmered down into a soft laughter. “No I’m sorry. I just took a big mouth full. The sausage is my favorite part as well.” His eyes looked up, locking on to Erik’s own and…

The Dectective’s mind froze. _Was Charles flirting with him?_

 _Mission_ _,_ his inner-detective screamed, _remember the mission? He’s flirting with you. Use this to your advantage._

He had to agree with his inner self but first he needed to scale down the number of his search. Figure out which woman fit the role of fugitive on the run.

“So Charles, you wouldn’t happen to know if any of the kids in my class recently moved here?” he asked, casually taking another forkful of spaghetti. It would be difficult to try to be seductive when eating messy Italian noodles, but Erik Lehnsherr had done harder tasks.

Charles smiled, “Well Warren and his family just moved here about six months ago. Clara Danes’ family about a year ago when her mother got divorced. It was apparently very scandalous, I’m just grateful she’s too young to realize why her parents got divorced.”

Erik recalled Clara, a sweet human girl who was friends with Jean Grey. His paperwork never mentioned Shaw’s child being a mutant. It was a possibility, but he had met the mother, Maddie Danes, at the Meet and Greet. That woman had definitely been a human, and he couldn’t bring himself to believe that such a simple woman would have the ability or the guts to double cross Sebastian Shaw.

“I’m afraid I don’t know much. David and I both moved here only recently as well. About a year and a half ago.” Charles continued airily.

Erik rolled the new found information around in his head, trying to figure out any other questions that might give him a clue to who Shaw’s ex could be. Maybe ask about mutations? Or about crime rates in the city? Both were long shots but something had to yield.

“I’m done.” David announced suddenly, “Dad can Mr. Lehns and I play before I have to go to bed?”

Charles’ body stiffened for a second, before forcefully relaxing. David didn’t notice, but Erik’s sharp eyes took in the shift. The man’s face didn’t change, he still wore the same happy mask that he been present all dinner. He remembered Charles admitting that he was protective of his son, and it would make sense that he felt defensive about letting someone- a stranger really- play one on one with his only child.

By all accounts and purposes Charles had no reason to agree. But his red lips pursed for only a second before they softened.“If it’s okay with Mr. Lehnsherr.” He said.

Erik quickly shook his head, moving towards his feet, “At least let me help you clean the dishes.”

“It’s fine I’ve got them.” Charles shooed him off, “Besides I have some tests I can grade in the meantime. You’ll actually be doing me a favor.” He winked, and David let out a little cheer before latching himself to Erik’s arm.

“Out the back door Mr. Lehns, I have something to show you.”

“Alright,” Erik said slowly, lifting his arm and raising a brow as the boy still clung to him with a smile. He smiled back, and followed David’s directions towards the back door. When he turned around, Charles was watching them with a watery smile that quickly disappeared.

Erik mouthed, “I’ll come back to help” and the teacher shook his head and held up the wine bottle that was more than halfway full. Elegant brows wiggled suggestively, with promise, causing Erik to laugh.

 _The mission…_ His inner detective reminded once again. Quieter than usual, as if Charles’ charms had worked their magic even on him.

 _…will still be here when I’m done._ Erik told himself as he followed David into the water soaked backyard.

\---

One thing about children that Erik definitely could have done without was how small everything they used was. Small chairs, small tables, small toys… all did not bode well for a man that was nearly 73 inches tall. When David led him to a small path between two fern trees that was both small and narrow, he remembered this.

The boy was quick though, easily crawling through the brushes and squeezing between branches. He was considerate too, something Charles must have instilled in him as he held a few prickly branches back to make room for Erik.

Finally they arrived to a clearing, a small circle of fern trees surrounded them. Protecting them from sight of the house, and protecting the items on the ground from the weather’s cold touch. Erik could barely make anything more out, before David turned on a small flash light. “This is my secret spot.” The boy told him.

Grey eyes took in the area. Dead pines littered the ground, already collecting on their jeans and shirts. A few pieces of scrap metal and toys laid amongst the pines. David picked up a small box of nails and held it out to him. Curious, Erik took it.

“And what is all the metal here for?” he asked giving the boy an interested look.

“You can control metal, so I was hoping you could help me.” David answered easily, “Can you make these into a bracelets?”

“Bracelets huh?” Erik kept up his look, but already his fingers were plucking out the nails and molding them, “I’m assuming one for you and one for your father…”

“And for you.” David explained, “They will be our shields.”

“Oh,” Erik laughed shaking his head. The first bracelet was already done. The smallest one. He levitated to over to David and the boy happily put it on his wrists. “Shield us against what if I may ask.”

“Bad people,” answered the boy with a firm nod, causing Erik to pause. “Dad is always worried about bad people coming and hurting us. So I thought these would help. Your powers will make this bracelets extra powerful.” He looked proud as he waved the bracelet in the air. “He likes it here, and so do I. I don’t want to move again.”

A slow pit of dread crept into Erik’s stomach at the words. He finished the second bracelet absentmindedly. David personally put it on his wrists; he gave Erik a satisfied smile and clicked their two metal bands together happily. Mustering a smile of his own proved harder than it should have been. Things were clicking into place, slowly making sense but he had to be sure. “David, who are the bad men?”

“I don’t know.” The child shrugged his shoulders and picked up a nearby toy, “I just know they’re the reason we left our old home, and why dad can’t see Aunt Raven anymore.”

_Could it be?_

“Mr. Lehns you have to make one for daddy too.” David urged, motioning towards the nearly empty box of nails. “He has to be protected.”

Oh god, he thought molding the third bracelet carefully. He sincerely hoped Charles didn’t need the protection from the man he was thinking of. Because then, a simple metal bracelet wouldn’t be enough.

\---

He finished his first glass of wine while Charles was upstairs putting David to bed. As he sipped Erik’s initial panic subsided and his mind went to work of filling in all the collected information.

Fact, he knew Shaw had an Ex-lover. Had Moira ever said Wife? Had they all just assumed because Shaw’s ex was pregnant when she… he left?Fact, Charles Xavier had a son the same age as Shaw’s. Fact, if Charles Xavier wanted to he could have easily stolen a million dollars from Sebastian Shaw and left the country without anyone even noticing his presence gone.  Fact, Charles Xavier was protective and a bit skittish about giving out personal information. Fact, Charles Xavier was a gorgeous, kind man, who would never get involved with a crime lord… right?

Erik looked around the house again. Took in the expensive draping, carpet, and décor.

Fact, Charles Xavier was probably...most likely... most definitely the man he was looking for.

But Erik had been wrong before. Look at Anita Worthington, all the information had pegged her to be the most likely candidate and that had been a complete bust. He was probably just panicking.

But if he was wrong, then that meant that Charles was in too deep with the wrong crowd, and Erik would still have a lost woman to find. Could he handle solving both cases?

The second glass of wine nearly emptied the bottle. Erik tried to sip it gently even as his head struggled to sort all the new possibilities. Wooden stairs creaked quietly behind him, signaling Charles return.

“He went to bed easily,” Drifted the accented voice until the owner had finally arrived on the first floor. Erik peeked over his shoulder and found Charles leaning against the stair bannister, a relieved smile curling his lips. “I thought for sure he’d want to stay up with the adults. It must be a side effect of the new bracelet he has.” A knowing twinkle sparked in blue eyes.

Erik nodded, “He asked me to make one for you as well.” The last metal band floated out from where it had been sitting in his lap. Unlike the first two it was thicker, an extra line of support edged the sides and the metal had risen in the middle to give it a maze of swirls. It floated towards its new owner, where Charles had been stunned into silence and quietly took the item.

“It’s beautiful,” he breathed, coming down the last step and moving towards the open seat on the couch. Right next to Erik. “I love it, this is such a wonderful gift.”

Erik tugged the sleeve of his sweater down to hide his own. “David said he wanted the two of you to have it. He was convinced these would protect you…” he paused debating if he should continue, if he really wanted to know the answer before saying, “ from bad people.”

His heart was hammering in his chest as he waited for Charles’ reaction. Slowly, the smile disappeared, and a distant-shamed- look crossed his face. _No,_ Erik couldn’t breathe, _No…_

His hand reached out and grabbed Charles.’ He could feel the trembling of the other man’s fingers. “Charles, are you in trouble? If you are, you can tell me. I can help…”

Charles looked at him, really looked at him, and Erik was surprised that he didn’t feel the telepathic pressure of Charles invading him mind. Which made the whole thing that much harder. Charles, _trusted him._ Allowed him in his home, to teach his child, and now… it was in his eyes.

Charles trusted Erik to protect him.

The teacher took a deep, shuddering breath. “I guess if you want to know I’ll have to start from the beginning.” A miserable look set across his face as Charles took a solid gulp of wine. “When I had just finished college, I was in a relationship. He was an American, well off and a mutant as well. I was young and very optimistic at the time, he made me feel… special. He was the first man I met who really liked my mutation. He gave me the love and attention i’d always lacked...and I know that sounds naive and immature but I still was back then. Because of that I allowed our relationship to move too quickly.”

His eyes slid away from Erik, finding the cold fire place to be a more interesting sight, “We were only together for a short time. A few months before he became abusive. He used to tell me how great my abilities were, but never once trusted me to touch his mind. Even leaking my own feelings onto him could set him off. There was other stuff…” Charles’ body shuddered at a personal memory that Erik couldn’t bring himself to ask about.

“And then I found out I had a second mutation, one that allowed me... to have David. I knew I couldn’t stay there, so I just left. He doesn’t know where I am, or about his son.” Charles admitted, “It was so long ago, but that doesn’t mean I don’t have nightmares of him finding us.”

Erik found himself struggling to swallow the large stone that lodged itself in his throat. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Couldn’t bring himself to believe that his target had been under his nose the entire time. Had been flirting with him nonetheless. The aching feeling in his chest was at his own stupidity, _nothing else_.   

He laid a reassuring hand on Charles’ back. Feeling the tremble as the teacher took another shaky breath. There was still one more question he had to ask, the last nail on the coffin- so to speak.

He opened his mouth to ask, “What was his name?” when Charles turned to him. The movement was quick, desperate almost, as the smaller body pushed against Erik’s and soft lips timidly brushed against his own.

The question withered and died at the touch. Erik’s mind went blank before he realized Charles was kissing him, slowly coaxing their lips closer until Erik found himself opening his mouth.

A happy moan escaped one of them, he wasn’t sure which. Cold hands cupped the back of his neck and fingers drummed against the skin. Eventually their lips broke apart but they remained only a breath away. Charles’ red lips pulled back in a smile, unsure and embarrassed. “I’ve been waiting a long time to do that,” he admitted, “I hope you don’t mind.”

“I-” Erik’s throat had gone inexplainably dry, he cleared it and tried again, “...don’t.”

A light hearted laugh rumbled through Charles, his thumb stroked the hair line of Erik’s neck nervously. “I don’t want pity Erik,” he said, “I want…”

There was something sad and lonely in that voice, and Erik didn’t pity him- no, he wanted to wipe it away and make Charles never feel alone ever again. He didn’t want Charles to ever have to worry, because he was here. Erik would protect him- _and when did that happen?_

Since this evening? Since yesterday night? Since the first moment Charles smiled at him?

“I know,” he leaned forward, allowed himself to enjoy the warmth of Charles’ lips once again.

He heard a quiet, “Oh,” before they lost themselves into one another. Their kiss deepened, and Charles surprised him but arching up and running a eager tongue around the edge of Erik’s lips before the detective opened his mouth.

The eagerness didn’t stop there, Charles ran his hands up Erik’s chest. Returning the gesture in kind, Erik ran his fingers through soft brown locks, down a slender back and across a taut ass.

“I haven’t… done this in a while,” Charles said breaking the kiss again. “I might be a bit out of practice.”

“I don’t mind,” Erik answered, and really he didn’t. It meant Charles hadn’t let anyone touch him, only Erik- and god was he really doing this?

Charles laughed, as if relieved, and spread a trail of kisses from Erik’s lips down his neck and trailing lower, making Erik see white for a second.

For that laugh, for that smile… he would. God, he would.


End file.
